Traveling by Air
by amandald98
Summary: Airports don't agree with Will and Lizzie. Please R&R!


**Traveling by Air**

_A/N: This is a short story in two parts that was inspired by one of those stupid tabloids you see at the supermarket. Suffice to say, I did not buy it. It was my friend! (don't judge, people.) Pre-Hunsfordish, but with the wrong cast of characters. Bear with me. It's in two parts_

**Part I: Airports are not my friends.**

Lizzie Bennet raced out the door of her apartment, cursing under her breath. She had forgotten the time while she was jogging, and was now nearly late for her plane. Jane had called, wondering where she was. When Lizzie had gotten home, she put on a sweater, grabbed her suitcase, and headed out the door.

"D***," she said, pulling out of the garage just as he was supposed to be at the airport.

Twenty minutes later, she was parked in the airport and waiting for a shuttle. The shuttle pulled up and she pulled her luggage on. Lizzie suddenly realized she had kept her short exercise shorts on as the air conditioning hit her leg.

…

Will Darcy was vexed. Lizzie Bennet hadn't showed up yet. That girl infuriated him! She had called him prideful and conceited, and that just pissed him off. He was neither; perhaps a bit shy. And to add even more to her long list of faults, she had made them wait in the sweltering Chicago summer heat.

"Hey, that looks like Lizzie!" Jane cried.

_Thank goodness, _Will thought.

Then Lizzie came up to them, and Will wasn't so sure about being thankful anymore. She was wearing the shortest shorts known to mankind, and didn't look bad at all. In fact, she looked quite fetching.

"Hey Lizzie," said Charles.

"'Lo everyone," she replied, "Sorry I'm so late. I lost track of time while I was jogging."

_Lizzie. Jogging. Bad Will, don't think about that! Think of Caro! Or Louisa! Anything but _that_._

"Shall we go in?" muttered Will, looking at his shoes, slightly scuffed but otherwise presentable.

The group filed past as he held the door.

…..

After checking in, they headed to security. Thankfully, Chicago O'Hare had yet to receive its batch of backscatter x-ray machines, meaning the lines were moving faster.

The group began removing their shoes and assorted accoutrements. After Lizzie took off her sweaty running shoes, she blushed bright red. She only had her sports bra under her light sweater. Fate and the world were conspiring against her. _Stupid airport air conditioning._

…

Darcy removed his shoes and put them in another generic grey TSA tray (no rhyme intended). He line up behind the metal detector and passed through without a hitch. Will collected his luggage and waited at the recombobulation area for the rest of the group. Jane had left a barrette in her hair and had to pass through again. Charles was right behind her, and Lizzie- his mouth went dry. The amount of clothing she was wearing was not scandalous, but it was very revealing. Will couldn't even think about Caro this time. He was fascinated as she bit her lip and blushed, trying to conceal her chest. Will could see the TSA agent leering at her, and Will, for whatever reason, wanted to strangle him.

Soon enough, the rest of the group got out of security. Jane and Lizzie were both blushing, the former, for the hassle she had casued, the latter, for her skimpy attire. Charles, as was his wont, was smiling.

Lizzie noticed Darcy staring at her. "What're you looking at?" she asked, quickly pulling on her sweater.

Will looked away quickly, "Why do you want to know?"

"Way to make things awkward," said Lizzie, turning to exit security.

_This plane ride is going to be interesting, _thought Will.

**Part II: Don't mind me. I'll just sit here and eat peanuts.**

Because Lizzie was the good sister she was (the author says sarcastically), she let her sister and her boyfriend sit together, sacrificing her own comfort. She had to sit next to _Darcy. _

"Hi!" she said brightly to the thirty-something woman next to her. The woman, she figured, was her only chance of good conversation.

"Hola! Como estas?" replied the woman.

_Darn, _Lizzie thought, _I forgot most of my Spanish._

"Bien. Como estas?" Lizzie said.

"Bien. Hablas epañol?"

"Un poco," Lizzie responded. This was turning into Spanish I all over again.

The woman, on this assurance of some Spanish skills, began chattering away. Lizzie pretended to look interested.

"Hey Lizzie," said Darcy, coming down the aisle. "Hola," to the other woman.

"Hi," she said, and turned back to her companion, who was looking at Darcy… Appreciatively.

"Hola. Como estas?" asked the other woman.

"Muy bien. Como estas?"

"Bien. Hablas español?"

"Si."

The woman proceeded to chatter away to Darcy as he took his seat. Darcy responded animatedly, and Lizzie had no idea what they were saying.

As soon as the announcements came on, the lady became silent.

Lizzie's curiosity overtook her, so she hissed to Darcy, "_What were you talking about?_"

"She thinks my girlfriend is pretty."

"And has she _seen _your girlfriend?"

"Apparently she's sitting right next to me."

"What?" Lizzie almost-yelled. Awkward silence filled the rows around them, "I am _not _your girlfriend!"

"Can't we just pretend for right now? She seems to be going through a lot, and there are very few signs in the world that happiness still exists. Just for the plane ride."

"Okay, fine," Lizzie grumbled.

Darcy put an arm around her shoulders and pecked her forehead.

"You know," Lizzie said conversationally, "I didn't know you were such a sap."

"After what happened with my sister, I hope to always appreciate happiness."

"I hope nothing horrible occurred!" cried Lizzie, unaware of the events surrounding his sister that had been shrouded in secrecy.

Darcy told her of the incidents with Wickham, and for once Lizzie saw him in a new light. By the time they had exited the plane, she was ready to reassess her opinion of him.

When they traveled home, they no longer had to _pretend _to be a couple.

_A/N: I'm afraid I don't really like this version of Darcy, because he seems to be more physically attracted to Elizabeth than anything else. Oh, and the recombobulation area came from this airport I was at awhile back. It was very funny. Who knew the TSA had a sense of humor?_


End file.
